Wits Bonding
by Moonstone Plus
Summary: Ethan Prescott was going after sister due to an argument but gets stopped when his roommates Ben, Harris and Sean drag him to their room for bonding and in an attempt to calm down the powerful angry Prescott.


**WITs Bonding  
**Chapter One: "Calming Prescott"

Thirteen-year-old Ethan Prescott found himself releasing a deep yawn, as he paced back and forth in front of his sister's bedroom, waiting for his sister to turn up. He was wanting answers for while Emily had decided to begin yet another fight with his some-what girlfriend Jessie, all they had been doing was cuddling while reading the latest comic in their favourite series Captain El Capitan. They hadn't even done anything else, just cuddled under a blanket and Emily was acting like she had caught they having sex.

At least he didn't rush to make out with Jessie, like she had with her own new boyfriend and one of his roommates for the year, Harris.

It always made conversation between the boys awkward as they talked about their girls, with Harris always giving Ethan nervous looks as he gave the details awkwardly about him and Emily. Which was one of the ways he had learnt just how experienced his twin sister was. Something that just made the thirteen-year-old angrier that Emily was going all high and mighty about him and Jessie cuddling.

So far, however, she hadn't returned from the room.

"Come on, _Emily…_" Ethan growled, already knowing his sister wasn't in the room as Gracie had already skipped into the room revealing that it was currently empty. So unless she was hiding herself, she wasn't in there.

He knew that she didn't have enough magic to just teleport herself into the room without the use of extra magic and that had been taken away from her. Since they were attempting to build up her reserves and unblock what was seemingly making her weaker in magic while her identical twin had magic almost flowing out of him. Leading to him having to give up one of his free time hours to spend in a lab as they ran tests on them.

Ethan wasn't a fan but he would do anything for Emily when she wasn't trying to mess with his love life.

The young teenager was about to knock on the door and ask Gracie if he could check their room and make sure that his sister hadn't managed to get in somehow. He was stopped however, when one of his roommates came running up to him.

"Ethan! Finally! Come with me!" Ben Davis quickly said, with the thirteen-year-old dark skinned african-american boy grabbing onto the olive skinned arm.

The other teen began to protest. "Dude! What's going on… where's the fire?"

"Dude! Shut up! Just come with me…" Ben demanded, groaning as he tried tugging Ethan away from his sister's bedroom door and towards their own room.

"W-Why! I'm waiting for Emily…" Ethan groaned. Not knowing what would be so important that Ben couldn't wait for him to finish confronting and yelling at his sister for making a scene.

"This _has _to do with your sister!" Ben grinned, knowing that it would get the boy to follow.

Getting more confused, Ethan allowed himself to be dragged to his bedroom with the boys getting there a couple minutes later. Ethan stood their awkwardly as Ben grabbed onto the handle of their bedroom door and almost forced the door open to reveal what he knew would shock Ethan. With the olive-skinned thirteen-year-old's mouth dropped open as he stared at what was going on in the middle of their bedroom floor.

"H-Holy… whoa…" Ethan exclaimed, revealing his existence.

His eyes were bulging as he focused on the floor where his sister's boyfriend Harris was lying on his back with a shirtless with their final room member of the room, Sean de Soto, on top of him. The pair heavily making out, with their hands were running over each other's young chests, feeling each other up. Ethan's eyes widened as focused in and saw Harris's shirt pushed up above his young abs which matched Ethan's own light four-pack, his raised shirt also revealing a small peak of his Calvin Klein white waistband boxer briefs. He found himself a little disappointed when he noticed that Sean wasn't showing as much skin, with Harris's shirt simply slipped up.

Having heard Ethan's exclamation, Harris and Sean broke their kiss a few moments later with the younger boy climbing off of Harris and allowing the boy to stand up. The slightly older teen fixing his t-shirt before moving closer to his girlfriend's brother.

"Like the view Ethan?" Harris questioned, noticing the slight blush on his girlfriend's brother.

"About time, you got him back here Ben." Sean smirked, beside Harris.

"Y-Y-You are cheating on my sister!" Ethan hissed, once he finally broke out of his shock with the teen pulling out his wand and getting ready to attack. He was quickly stopped by Ben and Sean, with Ben grabbing his free arm as Sean took the wand from him.

Using a soft boy to soothe his roommate, Ben whispered. "Ethan! Chill man! Let us explain before you act…"

"Explain." Ethan growled, letting his body calm a little but not keeping his glare from Harris.

Gulping as he listened to the growl, Harris had his hands up in protection, with the boy wondering just _why _he had allowed Ben and Sean to convince him of this plan. He had been against it, since he didn't really want to do things with his girlfriend's twin brother despite him looking as good as Ethan actually did. Sean and Ben had planned everything, however, including Sean and Ben going to Emily and discussing how strained Ethan was becoming to them since he got with Jessie.

As soon as Emily heard that this was to get Ethan away from Jessie and back to his friends for a bit, she was in. Mainly just to piss off her rival for her twin brother's time, thus she set to work pissing them off which she managed to do when she caught them cuddling on an armchair, while doing their dorky voice reading of the latest comic. While she did think that they looked cute with Jessie almost in Ethan's lap as they read away, she wasn't going to let Jessie win all of her brother's attention. It had worked well, leaving Sean and Ben to set up the plan with Harris going along with it after getting word from his sister that he should 'have some fun' and 'get her brother's mind away from that stupid Jessie girl'.

He knew better than to argue.

Ben having not expected that Ethan would go to anger straight away from seeing Haris and Sean making out on the floor, something that he hoped would have just turned him on. Just as it had him, with the dark skinned boy having already chubbed up a little from seeing Harris's sexy abs. Something he loved spying on in the school gymnasium showers, with Ben having been forced into the toilet stalls in order to relieving himself after watching Harris and Ethan showering after gym, the boys only in a pair of shorts each.

Something that Ben muttering numerous times. Since for some stupid reason, the school had a anti-naked rule for the shower, forcing all to wear at minimum a pair of swim trunks. Apparently it had been put in place after an incident between a group of Wizards in Training, arguing over the length of their cocks and using magic to enhance them larger. Unfortunately they kept going until it expanded well out of the locker room. This now all boys were to keep on their shorts in an attempt to stop them from comparing cocks. It hadn't worked but it made the administration think it had, and in their mind that's all that mattered. He still at least their chests to perv on.

"He's not cheating, Emily gave him permission to do it!" Ben quickly explained. "It's part of our plan to…"

"My sister knows that her boyfriend is making out with another dude?" Ethan growled, before processing the second part of what the dark skinned boy said. "Part of what plan, BEN!"

"P-part of…" Ben began nervously.

Seeing that Ben was beginning to struggle, Sean decided to take over and answer what the olive skinned greek descendant boy. "Dude, Ben wants you back to fucking normal! Instead of hanging out with that girl of yours!"

"What's wrong with me hanging out with Jessie!" Ethan hissed, before confusion only grew. "And how does my sister's boyfriend making out with _you _get me back to _normal_?"

The three boys couldn't exactly explain to him how the four of them having a foursome was going to work since it was primarily Ben's idea for what they could do and he didn't want to admit to wanting to see the three of them naked. Something he had only gotten as close as seeing the three of them in their boxer briefs as they changed and the occasional peak at the top of their ass cracks as they bent over. Both views that helped the dark skinned boy relieve himself many times throughout the year.

"W-Well um… we were thinking that you could join us and we could have some roommate bonding?" Ben attempted, the boy hoping that he would manage to convince Ethan and finally get to see all three of his roommates naked and having sex, with him included.

"And your idea of roommate bonding is us making out?" Ethan questioned, the teen raising his eyebrow.

"Well… not just making out…" Ben blushed.

Ethan's eyebrow raised further. "So you want the four of us to have sex as a form of roommate bonding? And apparently my sister knows about this and approves of you three convincing her twin brother to have a gay foursome?"

"Yep." Sean smirked.

"You're all as dumb as her then." Ethan groaned. "You three know I'm not gay, right?"

"None of us are, it's only some fun getting off dude… get your briefs out of a knot." Sean snorted, the hispanic boy wondering if he should pull out his wand and magic their clothes away.

Before Ethan could respond with his own retort, Harris decided that words were getting them nowhere with the olive skinned boy and if he was going to follow his girlfriend's orders then action would need to be taken.

Marching forward, Harris reached out and grabbed onto Ethan's arms, shocking the teen as he forced himself forward and pushed their lips together in a heated kiss. With Harris smirking a little internally as he realised that Ethan had just as soft and kissable lips as his twin sister. The boys continued to kiss for a few moments, with Ethan slowly relaxing into the kiss and deciding that if he was going to be forced into one then he was going to control it.

Harris's eyes widened a little when he realised that Ethan was beginning to kiss him back and while he attempted to keep his control by kissing back deeper, as soon as Ethan's tongue pushed its way into his mouth, Harris knew Ethan would be in control. As he allowed Ethan's tongue to explore his mouth and wrestle with his own tongue, Harris let go of one of Ethan's arms in order to slip under the boy's body. The teen shocked in himself as he happily felt up the brother of his girlfriend's six-pack abs and young little nipples with small nubs that he somewhat wished he could get a _closer_ look at. In an attempt to do just that, Harris began tugging at the shirt as his kiss with his girlfriend's brother continued. The boy wondering if he could just rip Ethan's shirt off and enjoy the boy's nips as much as he loved sucking on Emily nipples.

The pair broke their kiss for air a few moments later, with Ethan shell shocked from being kissed by the same lips that made out with his sister. An awkward shell shock that only continued as Harris smirked at the other boy. "Damn Ethan, your nearly as good as Emily…"

Ethan snorted, the dark haired boy guessing that just like everything else that he would be better than making out then his sister. Deciding that he couldn't handle being nearly as good, Ethan shocked each of his roommates by grabbing onto Harris and pulling him back into the deep kiss with Harris's eyes closing as he simply enjoyed Ethan's talent in making out, with the pair having a quick tongue wrestle for the chance of domination, but once again Harris knew he was beaten and allowed his girlfriend's brother to dominate the kiss.

While he wanted to sit back and enjoy every second of Ethan and Harris making out, Ben found himself blushing when Sean reached over and pulled him into their own small make out session, with Sean running his hands down Ben's dark skinned body and resting them on his best friend's ass, squeezing it much to the pleasure of the other boy as he pulled him closer. Yelping into the kiss from the squeeze, Ben wrapped his arms around Sean's neck as his lips parted in order to let Sean's tongue ease its way in. Sean grinning at watched Ben's eyes closing and knew that he had gotten his attention.

Ethan and Harris broke their kiss to see the boys kissing and smirked at each other, before feeling the tone getting serious. Ethan whispering in a hiss. "Does Emily really _know _about this?"

"Yeah… she hopes that it would distract you from Jessie… which isn't their plan." Harris revealed, nodding towards the other two boys. "They really do just want their friend back, your sister just hopes that she could use it in her war against Jessie… which is silly."

"Mhm… I don't get it, she's allowed to date you but I'm not allowed to have a girlfriend? It's stupid." Ethan muttered, groaning in annoyance about his sister's weirdness.

Harris chuckled. "Girls, right?"

Ethan playfully punched Harris's arm. "She's still my sister, loser."

Groaning at Ethan's flip, Harris decided to move their attention away from Ethan's sister and back to what was going on beside them, with the pair watching as Sean and Ben's make out session only got more intense as time went on. "Should we join them?"

"Well since you three ain't really giving me a choice…" Ethan grumbled, before making his choice on which boy he preferred out of the pair.

Sean yelped a little in the kiss when he felt Ethan's hands on him, with the greek descended thirteen-year-old pulling him away from Ben and without waiting for permission, pulled him in for a kiss. Meanwhile, Ben wanted to pout about Ethan choosing to make out with Sean before him when he was grabbed by Harris, with the other of the two hunkier boys of the room pulling the dark skinned boy into their own deep kiss. While Ben and Harris's kiss stayed fairly simply and the pair broke away from it soon after it started, Ethan and Sean's got deeper with their hands quickly beginning to roam each other's bodies, groping and rubbing against everything they could feel.

"F-Fuck that's hot…" Ben whispered to himself, as he watched Ethan and Sean slowly moving towards one of the walls, with Ethan pushing Sean up against one and using it to deepen his domination over the boy. Letting Ethan lead them, Sean eventually just wrapped his arms around the neck of his roommate.

Knowing that Ben wouldn't be pulling his eyes away from the kiss happening between his best friend and who Harris expected was his crush, the oldest of the four boys decided to take this foursome to the next level. Reaching down, he fingered the bottom of his t-shirt and eased it over his head, throwing it over to the beds and landing it on Ben's. While his chest wasn't as good as Luke or Cameron's, Harris knew that his chest would be enough to make his roommates jealous. It wasn't enough however to pull Ben's attention away from Sean and Ethan, but he knew that his next move would.

While he had a girlfriend and happily considered himself straight, Harris _wasn't_ completely. The teen had experienced the wonders of playing around with other dudes before with his cousins dragging him into it at a young age, usually as their cock sucker but recently that had began to change and he had gotten to slide balls deep a couple of times. An experience that he was hoping that he would get to experience tonight, if he was being forced by his girlfriend to have a foursome with her brother and their roommates, he could at least get some ass. A smirk was even coming to face at the thought of possibly being able to fuck both of the Prescott twins. His cousins forcing him to give them blowjobs however at least helped him with working out how he was going to get the dark skinned boy attention away from Sean and Ethan back to him. Thus in what would be the first sexual move of the orgy, Harris dropped down onto his knees in front of Ben and reached out, beginning to undo the dark skinned boy's pants, which finally got Ben's attention.

"Harris!" Ben blushed. "W-What are you doing…"

"Getting this party started," Harris smirked in response as he yanked Ben's pants down in one firm movement.

Ben blushed as his briefs came into view, with the thirteen-year-old wishing he had fully been able to convince his mother that he needed boxer briefs for school and not just briefs. Sadly one of the things magic wasn't that great for, was changing your underwear into something less embarrassing. The last time he had attempted it, he was left wearing a pair of magic produced panties for half of the day until he got a chance to magic his own underwear back. Luckily for Ben, Harris didn't seem to care or at least comment on the briefs and instead he began groping Ben through the thin fabric, with it not taking long for the already mostly chubbed up Ben to get completely hard. Once Ben was rock hard, Harris wrapped his hand around the hardened length and began stroking him with the fabric the only thing between him and Ben's four and a quarter inch cock.

"O-O-Oh god… H-Har-Haris!" Ben managed to moan out, as his roommate jerked off his underwear covered cock.

The pair were now unaware of Sean and Ethan pausing their make out sessions to watch as Harris fingered the waistband of Ben's briefs and pull them down, leaving the dark skinned boy the first of the four to reveal his cock. Now completely naked except for his shirt, Ben blushed as Harris's hand returned to working his cock with the sensations only grabbing for the teen, now that his pesky underwear were out of the way. His blush only got worse as he looked over to where their roommates were and saw that Sean and Ethan had their hands inside of their clothing and were obviously playing with themselves as they watched Harris jerk him off.

The jerking of his cock only lasted a few moments, until Ben felt his mind blown by the change of Harris's grip to his moist mouth, with his soft lips wrapped around the head of the just over four inch cock. As Harris's tongue attacked the mushroom head and piss slit, Ben's moaned leaked out. "F-fuck! HARRIS! Oh god… you're suckin… oh god…"

Harris smirked at the reaction and continued to work his tongue around the dark skinned mushroom head before beginning to bob back and forth on the length of Ben's four and a quarter inch cock. When Harris began to bob, Ethan and Sean decided to stop hiding their own cocks, the pair stopping their jerking for a moment and beginning to strip down. With both of the boys watching as the other removed their shirts and revealed their chests to the room, with Harris having pulled off of Ben's cock to let his eyes join both Ben and Sean's in checking out Ethan.

The older teen licked his lips as got the view of the decent chest of his girlfriend's brother, with the boy's beginning four-pack abs, pecs and adorably cute pink nipples that only enhanced the shocked hotness of Ethan's chest. A view that made Harris hope once more that he could convince Ethan to join Harris and his sister for a threesome, with Harris willing to be the meat between a Prescott sandwich if the twins weren't willing to be sexual with each other. Even if felt his cock throbbing inside of his pants at the mere possibility that he could watch the sexy Prescott twins having sex together, with Ethan's cock easing deep inside of Emily's pussy.

His desires only grew as Ethan undid the ties of his pants and pulled them down to reveal his boxer briefs, which were heavily tented by a cock that based on Harris's guessing looked bigger than the one he was sucking on, both in length and girth. Sean was now showing his own tented underwear, a pair of colorful boxer briefs in a striped pattern and looked closer in length to Ben. He didn't wait for the rest of the show, knowing that he would get to enjoy the lengths they revealed soon enough anyway with Harris turning around and causing Ben to release a deep loud moan as his cock was engulfed once more.

"H-Harrissss…"

He would have chuckled from the sound of Ben's moan but the teen simply focused on returning to bobbing back and forth on Ben's four and a quarter inch cock, as the dark skinned boy watched as Sean and Ethan shared a quick kiss before dropping their underwear in one move. Ben released another loud moan as two of the three cocks he had dreamt about seeing came into view for the thirteen-year-old with Sean looking like he matched him in length, but it was Ethan who shocked him but revealing what looked to be a five-inch thin cock, which was surrounded by a young but good little bush of dark pubic hair. Seeing that Ben was staring at his cock, Ethan reached down and grabbed onto his five-incher and began stroking himself once more, while angling it to make sure Ben and Sean got good views of his cock.

Now completely naked, Ethan leaned over and whispered something to Sean who shared an evil grin with him and the pair made their way over to their darker skinned roommate. Ben blushed heavily as he felt Ethan and Sean's cocks poking his legs as the boys grabbed onto his shirt and began tugging it off of him, with the thirteen-year-old helping his roommate. Once Ben was shirtless, the three now completely naked teenagers shared a look and a nod, while motioning down at Harris who was still sucking away on Ben's cock, lapping up every drop of pre-cum that was making its way out of the boys young cock. Harris didn't notice the looks until Ethan and Sean stopped him, allowing Ben to slide his cock out of his friend's mouth. While he wasn't enjoying this part of their unspoken plan, he was going to enjoy what was coming next.

The reveal of Harris's naked body.

Ethan, Sean and Ben turned their attention to the only boy with any clothes on and smirked at him heavily, with a smirk that made Harris a little nervous.

"Uh, what are you guys looking at me like that?" Harris questioned, as he looked at the three completely naked with two of them throbbing erect and the other with a saliva covered cock which was chubbing up fast.

As Sean and Ben walked up on either side, Ethan walked directly at him with his smirk continuing to grow until he finally answered Harris's question with a playful response. "Well, it seems that your the only one with clothes on… we can't have that, can we?"


End file.
